godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!
'Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!' is a game for the Sega Pico developed by Sega and released on July 25, 1995. Gameplay The game consists of multiple "pages," which act as hub levels. Each page contains multiple , which can be clicked on and interacted with. This causes some kaiju to perform different animations, while with some kaiju it will activate minigames. The player is in control of Godzilla. The first page is a forest, and features Sanda, Gaira, Gorosaurus, Mothra, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Dogora, two Biollantes and the Cosmos. Clicking on Godzilla causes him to dance, after which everyone on the page will applaud. Eventually, a large spotted egg will drop down onto the screen, startling everyone on the page. If Godzilla interacts with the egg, it will hatch into Little Godzilla. Interacting with Sanda and Gaira causes them to punch and kick each other. Interacting with the Biollantes causes them to briefly shift from their rose forms to their final forms and roar at Godzilla. Interacting with the Cosmos causes them to sing, which will briefly summon Mothra onto the screen, who roars and flies offscreen again. Occasionally, Kumonga, Dogora, or Kamacuras may appear through the trees on the top of the screen. Gorosaurus is constantly stalking Godzilla from behind the trees. Interacting with him activates a minigame. In this game, Godzilla ties balloons to his tail and competes with Gorosaurus to jump into the sky and grab stars. Whichever monster has more stars in their possession by the end wins. A second minigame is available on the page, which appears to be initiated randomly. This minigame consists of the Cosmos standing on a teeter-totter. A kaiju - either Godzilla, Biollante, Mothra larva, Dogora, Kumonga, or Kamacuras- will be placed on one side of the teeter-totter, and the player must balance it by placing other kaiju or differently-sized weights on the other side. After the player successfully does this multiple times, the game is complete. Another minigame that also appears to happen randomly features Godzilla standing next to three differently-sized rocks, and three differently-sized holes. Godzilla will grab one of the rocks, and the player must choose which of the three holes it fits into. After the player does this correctly for all three rocks, the game will be complete. The second page is a beach area that features Little Godzilla, Manda, Baragon, Battra, Ebirah, and the Giant Octopus. Godzilla, Baragon, Manda, and Little Godzilla stand on the shore, while Ebirah and the Giant Octopus remain in the water, along with two battleships. Battra flies above the water, near a large rock shaped like M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s head. Little Godzilla will constantly build a sand castle on the beach. Interacting with Baragon causes him to burrow underground and dig a hole underneath Godzilla, which he will fall into. Godzilla then jumps out of the hole, and all of the other kaiju laugh at him. Clicking on Manda simply causes him to roar (though he mistakenly uses Rodan's roar). Clicking on Battra will cause him to fly up to a cloud and fire his prism beams at it, revealing an Xilien UFO which promptly flies away. Clicking on one of the battleships will cause it to fire a cannonball at Godzilla, which comically burns him, causing the other kaiju to laugh. Clicking the other battleship causes it to fire a cannonball at a coconut tree on a nearby cliff, causing a coconut to fall on the Giant Octopus, who angrily spits ink at Godzilla. Clicking on the Giant Octopus will initiate a minigame. In this game, the player must click on one of the Giant Octopus' tentacles based on onscreen instructions. After successfully doing this several times, the game will be complete. Clicking on Ebirah's exposed claw will initiate a minigame, which is a Simon Says-type challenge. Ebirah will emerge from five whirlpools in a random order, which the player must memorize and repeat by clicking on the whirlpool. This game will get progressively harder and more complex, and will eventually be complete after several successful trials. Sometimes, clicking on Battra will initiate another minigame. In this minigame, one or more clouds will appear in the sky, and the player will have to click on a number that appears on the bottom of the screen based on onscreen instructions. Sometimes, this number will correspond to one of the clouds, or the number of clouds that there are. The third page is set in an underground cavern, where King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla, and SpaceGodzilla are bullying Little Godzilla, causing him to cry. Clicking on Little Godzilla will cause Godzilla to approach him and try to comfort him, but to no avail. Clicking on any of the kaiju will cause them to hurt Little Godzilla in some way, making him cry even more. Clicking on Gigan causes him to throw a rock at Little Godzilla, clicking on Megalon causes him to spit a napalm bomb at a stalactite, which falls on Little Godzilla, clicking on Mechagodzilla causes him to fire his plasma grenade at Little Godzilla, and clicking on King Ghidorah causes him to kick rocks onto Little Godzilla and laugh. Clicking on SpaceGodzilla only causes him to roar. There is a rock floating in a small pond, which if clicked on will initiate a minigame. In this minigame, Godzilla must jump across two moving rock platforms floating in the water to reach Little Godzilla on the other side. After this minigame is complete, two other minigames may be initiated. The first involves King Ghidorah. In this game, King Ghidorah will spit a ball of electricity at Godzilla, who must avoid it. After a period of time, King Ghidorah will spit another ball, and then another. After Godzilla avoids all three for a certain period of time, the game will be complete. The other minigame begins with all of the kaiju on the stage besides Godzilla racing, and Little Godzilla losing. Little Godzilla will begin to cry, while the other kaiju surround him and laugh. The screen then shifts to a maze, where the player is given the ability to place all of the kaiju besides Godzilla at different starting points. Once the kaiju are placed, Godzilla will roar and the kaiju will race to the finish point. The goal of this game is to place the kaiju in such a way that Little Godzilla will finish in first place. After the player successfully does this, the screen will return to the cavern, where Little Godzilla is no longer crying but standing happily. The fourth page is set on Monster Island, and features Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Hedorah, Mothra, and Varan. Clicking on Godzilla causes him to roar loudly, making the other kaiju cringe and cover their ears. Clicking on Little Godzilla will cause him to roar and spit atomic bubbles at the ground. Clicking on Mothra larva will cause her to form a cocoon and transform into her imago form, after which she will fly around the stage. Clicking on Hedorah, who is sitting in a pond, will cause him to transform into his flying form and fly off the page, before reappearing in the pond. Varan may occasionally pop up from holes in the ground and flap his arms. Clicking on Rodan causes him to spit his heat beam into a hole, which Varan will jump out of, burning, before jumping back underground. Clicking on King Caesar will cause him to kick a rock around like a soccer ball. Clicking on Anguirus may cause him to either burrow underground and resurface, or initiate a minigame. In this minigame, Anguirus acts as a goalie and stands against a rock wall. Godzilla must aim a rock at the wall in order to prevent Anguirus from blocking it. After Godzilla scores a certain number of goals, he will fire his atomic breath into the air in victory, accidentally hitting Rodan, who falls to the ground, burnt, causing Godzilla and Anguirus to laugh. Another minigame appears to randomly start on the stage. A hole may appear in the ground, and Godzilla will fall into it. Godzilla finds himself underground, and encounters a huge creature called Yoganzee, who resembles a face composed of magma on the rock wall. Yoganzee will inform Godzilla that he wants to challenge him, and will form a copy of a kaiju or animal out of magma that he spits onto the ground. The player must select the kaiju or animal from the bottom of the screen that Yoganzee is copying, and after doing this several times, Yoganzee will be pleased and the player will return to the page. The final page features Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, Mothra larva, Biollante, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. standing around a circular arena. The player can select two kaiju and place them in the arena, where they will fight until one is pushed out of the arena. The player can also use a feature to draw his or her own kaiju and have it fight the others. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Little Godzilla *Mothra (Larva and Imago) *Biollante (Rose and Final) *Sanda *Gaira *Gorosaurus *Kumonga *Kamacuras *Dogora *Baragon *Manda *Ebirah *Giant Octopus *Battra (Imago) *King Ghidorah *Gigan *Megalon *Mechagodzilla *SpaceGodzilla (Flying and Terrestrial) *Rodan *Anguirus *Varan *King Caesar *Hedorah (Flying and Final) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Yoganzee Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Cosmos *Xilien UFO Gallery Manual GHPMI Manual 1.jpg GHPMI Manual 2.jpg GHPMI Manual 3.jpg GHPMI Manual 4.jpg GHPMI Manual 5.jpg GHPMI Manual 6.jpg GHPMI Manual 7.jpg GHPMI Manual 8.jpg GHPMI Manual 9.jpg GHPMI Manual 10.jpg GHPMI Manual 11.jpg GHPMI Manual 12.jpg GHPMI Manual 13.jpg GHPMI Manual 14.jpg GHPMI Manual 15.jpg GHPMI Manual 16.jpg GHPMI Manual 17.jpg GHPMI Manual 18.jpg GHPMI Manual 19.jpg GHPMI Manual 20.jpg GHPMI Manual 21.jpg GHPMI Manual 22.jpg GHPMI Manual 23.jpg GHPMI Manual 24.jpg GHPMI Manual 25.jpg GHPMI Manual 26.jpg GHPMI Manual 27.jpg GHPMI Manual 28.jpg GHPMI Manual 29.jpg GHPMI Manual 30.jpg GHPMI Manual 31.jpg GHPMI Manual 32.jpg GHPMI Manual 33.jpg GHPMI Manual 34.jpg GHPMI Manual 35.jpg GHPMI Manual 36.jpg Screenshots GHPMI Page 1.jpg GHPMI Page 2.jpg GHPMI Page 3.jpg GHPMI Page 4.jpg Trivia *Though most of the monsters in the game possess authentic roars and sound effects from the films, Manda uses Rodan's roar, while Battra's prism beams make the sound of Moguera's eye beams. *This game marks the Giant Octopus's first and only known video game appearance. *In 1999, this game was re-released for the PC as part of the ''Paso Pico series Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s